


Santa Trap

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent 06 Day 8. Rodney has a wily Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Trap

Rodney would say this for his Secret Santa: he (or she) was a wily sneak. He'd found the coffee—Jamaican Blue Mountain, his favorite—sitting on his workbench, tied up in a makeshift ribbon of shredded graph paper, deposited there in the five minutes he'd stepped away to check Murphy's progress on the desalinization tanks. The Star Trek DVDs had been on the desk in his room, next to his laptop, with a package of microwave popcorn thrown in for good measure. Rodney had personally installed the extra security protocols on his door. It had not seemed wise to leave the various journal articles he was working on unprotected. So his Secret Santa was not only smart but possibly also a bit of a felon.

He interrogated the usual suspects, but none of them would admit to anything.

"If you did not receive coal in your stocking, Rodney, you can be sure it was not from me." Zelenka waved a wrench at him, not at all happy about being interrupted while he was trying to fix the transporter.

"I would have gotten you something dirty," Cadman said with a wink.

Sheppard simply shrugged.

However clever Santa might be, he (or she) was no match for the most brilliant mind in two galaxies, and Rodney did what he felt was only natural and right under the circumstances. He created a predictive algorithm to determine when and where his Santa was most likely to strike again and patched the surveillance feed into his laptop. All he had to do was watch and wait, and when his Santa wandered into the trap, he flew off down the hall to the lab. Several Marines along the way asked with alarm, "Something wrong, Dr. McKay?" They weren't used to seeing him move quite so fast.

"Aha!" he proclaimed as he came through the door.

Sheppard said affably, "Looks like you caught me red-handed."

"You don't seem all that surprised." Rodney narrowed his eyes. "You set me up!"

Sheppard smiled. "I needed to get you alone to give you your last present."

"Why couldn't you just— Oh."

Sheppard leered cheerfully and pulled Rodney by the belt loops into his arms. "You might want to disable that security camera first. Unless you want the rest of Atlantis getting a vicarious holiday blowjob."

Rodney reached over and hit a button on the control panel. "I've never really been much for sharing."


End file.
